


Fall Leaves

by SheepWithDreadlocks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Eren is pretty chill to be honest, I didn't have enough time to be writing a chapter a day, M/M, Photography, Seeing as they've only just met they're slightly OOC, Trees, leaves, oh well, this was one of the chapters from the Halloween challenge but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepWithDreadlocks/pseuds/SheepWithDreadlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick AU drabble loosely based around the topic 'fall leaves'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the 31 days of Halloween Challenge but I found trying to write up this and all my other chapters, homework, RP, drawing and then making bracelets for a charity is actually a lot harder then expected to fit into 6 hours of free time.

Eren breathed out as he took his lens cap off his camera, observing his surroundings. Every now and then the wind would blow gently, causing a golden and crimson flurry of leaves to scatter out onto the ground. He carried his camera on him at all costs. People couldn't understand why, they would always say,

“Tomorrow will be exactly the same.”

“What's so special about today?”

“It's not like you're going to miss something if you put your camera down just for one moment is it?”

He'd just sigh and shake his head. Oh, how wrong they were. He loved the fact that every single day he went out there would always be something new, something changed. If he did put his camera down just for one day, there were so many golden opportunities and photos he could miss taking and sometimes, that'd result in him having to wait a whole year just to get a similar shot.

He walked through the park, the leaves crunching underneath his black boots until he reached the destination he'd been looking for; the park lake.

He began setting up his tripod and camera, checking his watch every now and again. Whenever taking photos of the sunset, he'd always make sure he'd get there early. He'd soon learnt there was never such a thing as too much time to prepare.

“Hey, are you taking photos of the lake?” A voice shouted out. Eren whipped his head around, nearly stumbling over as he noticed a tall male walking towards him. The male had thick ash blonde hair sat on top of his head and his shaven hair underneath was a dark chocolate brown. A smile played across Eren's lips; the stranger's hair reminded him of the autumn leaves that were surrounding them.

“Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?” Eren said taking a firm hold of his camera. This guy might just nab his camera if he let his guard down. The male stood besides Eren, running his hand through his hair, looking out onto the lake.

“My granddad used to take me here to take photos back when I was a kid. I'd forgotten about it until I found one of his pictures in my drawer and it made me want to come and visit. I never thought I'd find anyone taking photos of the very same lake he did.” Eren loosened his grip slightly on his camera, smiling as his listened to the stranger.

“I used to spend ages walking through his park, year after year, watching the seasons changed and I always thought it was a shame I couldn't share what I saw with anyone. That's when I decided I'd save up for a photo and start taking photos.” Eren paused, staring up at the taller male who seemed to still be looking out at the lake. “Sorry, I ramble quite a bit.”

“No, no, it's fine. It's just odd y'know? I used to think my granddad was a nutjob, taking photos of the lake. I always thought 'It's the same old lake, nothing special about it.' I guess what you said actually made sense though.” The male told him and waved. “Anyway, I'll be going now.”

Eren chuckled and waved back, looking down at his watch and then into the sky. The sun was setting and reflected onto the water, a beautiful golden light sparkling against the surface. The leaves were resting on top of the water, different shades of red and orange floating around. He checked all his settings, his fingers tapping at the screen quickly and began to take the few shots he needed, staying silent as he did so. As his finger rested against the shutter and he was about to press it, he frowned, realising there was a black shadow standing beside the lake. It was the tall leaf-haired guy who was speaking to him a few minutes ago. He breathed out and pressed the shutter and then stood up straight.

“Oi! You got in my last shot!” The silhouette turned around and shrugged.

“You might never get a shot like that again, be appreciative.”

 


End file.
